Tras Murallas
by KayCP
Summary: Bella Swan es una prisionera de su propia casa, jamas ha salido de ella por 19 años, que pasara cuando conozca a un hermoso joven prohibido llamado Edward Cullen?... futuros lemmons
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

No alli no Isabella por favor no me hagas perder la paciencia- me dijo Esme como por decimo tercera vez.

-Esme por favor solo un ratito mas- le respondi.

-Solo unos pasos mas y tu Padre me hecha Isabella Marie, hazme el favor de conservar mi valioso trabajo por favor- me respondio tajante.

-Como quieras- respondi, y caminamos en silencio hacia la gran gran casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada Hola gracias por leer mi historia, soy nueva asi que espero que no me maten xD… y aca va…..

Capitulo 1 – SE PRUDENTE-

"If i die Young bury me in satin lay me down…."- mierda- maldije, no podia ser cierto otro maldito dia que comenzaba, porque a mi? Porque me despierto todos los días, odio hacerlo.

Apague la alarma de mi celular, ya estaba harta de tener que despertar otro dia mas y hacer lo mismo que ayer y antes de ayer, la semana pasada y los últimos malditos 19 años de mi vida.

Me levante y camine hacia mi baño (Enorme por cierto) y me hize la misma pregunta de hace 9 años ¿Por qué diablos tengo ducha tripe?, nunca entendería porque Rennee que por cierto es mi madre se le ocurrio diseñar ese baño asi. Me termine de bañar y decidi que un jeans negro flojo seria mi sexy prenda del dia, me puse una camiseta llena de agujeros, muy sexy no? Amarre mi cabello en una coleta, me puse mis crocs rosados y Sali de mi cuarto.

Al salir de mi cuarto me tropeze –MIERDA- grite, entonces vi al culpable de mi caída un paquete con mi nombre en rosa "Isabella" cuando lo abri saque una camisa hermosa que decía "J´adore Paris" y una hermosa postal, era de un lugar precioso que se llama Paris. Se me hicieron agua los ojos, odiaba tener que saber que estaría atrapada aca por siempre. Lei la postal que decía:

"_Amore mio, espero que la estes pasando increíble en casa, te mando una camisa hermosa que estoy segura te la pondrás y un beso enorme, Dimitri el diseñador de interiores llegara en una semana para remodelar tu cuarto para que no te aburras de ver el mismo diseño siempre, si quieres algo caro y bonito dile a Esme que se comunique con migo para comprártelo, llegaremos en 6 meses, saludos de tu Padre, te amo hija mia" Con amor Mami_

"Amore mio" que eso no era italiano, enojada tome la postal y la tire, promesas promesas tenia mas de 1 año de no verlos, pero como siempre nunca les importaba.

Baje a desayunar y me encontré con Esme mi nana.

-Bellita Buenos días te levantaste amarga ahora querida?- pregunto sirviéndome un plato de ricos huevos con tocino.

-Buenos Dias para ti también Esme, porque preguntas eso?- le respondi tajante.

-Bueno escuche una palabrota cuando estaba limpiando- me dijo con su mirada acusadora.

-Perdon Esme pero me tropeze y tuve una mala noche eso es todo ok- le trate de dar una sonrisa pero no la convenci.

Me miro con su cara de lastima, claro que tenia lastima de mi. La gran y anónima Bella .

Me dejo comer sola, y pensé en todo lo que había hecho estos 19 años de mi vida.

Dejenme Presentarme: Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 19 años creo que ya lo mencione antes, soy la hija única del famoso empresario Charlie Swan dueño de casi 30 estados, no me pregunten en que trabaja, lo veo una vez al año y cuando viene solo viene a dormir, seguire con mi presentación, mi mama se llama Rennee ella es muy cariñosa pero demasiado superficial como digo solo los veo una vez al año, sigo sin entender porque estoy atrapada en esta casa, jamas he salido de aca, solo cuando Esme me acompaña al patio que es muy grande pero jamas eh visto atrás de las murallas que lo rodean, son grandísimas y tienen alambres con electricidad para que nadie entre y por ende nadie salga de aca, cuando mis papas vienen Esme sale siempre me dice que va a ver a su familia, y comienza a hablarme de lo bonito que su pueblecito en donde ella nacio pero siempre me dice que no les diga nada a mis Padres, el punto es que soy la mujer mas desdichada del mundo al no poder conocerlo.

Con mis ojos cristalinos tome el ultimo pedazo de tocino, y Esme entro. Cuando me vio solo se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

-Cariño no llores niñas hermosas no lloran cariño- me dijo dulcemente limpiando mis lagrimas

- Es que tu no lo entiendes Esme estoy tan harta de estar aca encerrada atrapada, quiero salir quiero conocer el mundo, Renne siempre me manda esas estúpidas postales como si eso llenara mi curiosidad, los odioo como no tienes idea por dejarme aca- le respondi llorando.

- Lo hacen porque te aman demasiado mi niña- respondio secándome la cara y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Me aleje de ella y seque mis lagrimas, me di la vuelta y camine hacia mi cuarto (Mirar foto en mi perfil) si lo se es un poco infantil para mi por eso vendrá Dimitri quien ha diseñado mi cuarto 4 veces en mi vida.

Me tire en la cama y tome mi libreta tome la postal la recorte y la pegue en otra pagina. Mi libreta estaba llena de recortes de lugares y cosas que quería visitar y hacer, mi sueño que jamas se haría realidad. Lo cerre y lo volvi a guardar.

Me tome una pastilla para dormir como todas las tardes y dormi…

" _-Alcanzame- grite con alegría_

_-Bells te vas a caer no corras, soy mas rápido que tu y lo sabes bien- me respondio con una sonrisa "su" sonrisa….._

_No le hice caso y segui corriendo hasta que sentí unos brazos fuertes rodeando mi cintura, caimos los dos al suave pasto._

_-ahhhhhh- grite asustada pero él me callo con sus labios sobre los mios._

_-Silencio princesa mia, silencio amor mio solo déjate llevar- respondio y sus ojos verdes penetraron en mi ser"_

CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAA… aja aja ajaaaaaaaa las deje esperando mas… pues nOO señores …. Quien será el ojiverde? Porque bellita tiene sueñitos tan húmedos? :O

Bueno eso lo sabran hasta después…. Chicas debo decir que escribir es mas difícil de lo que me imagine asi q porfa no sean tan rudas con migo….. acepto consejos :D

porfaaaaaaa déjenme unos cuantos REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSS :D

Nos vemos a la otra


	3. Chapter 3

Perdon chicas pero ustedes saben las vacaciones como consumen jajajaj…..

Disfrútenlo….

/

Capitulo 2. Una vida Normal

"If i die Young bury me in satin lay me down…."- mierda en definitive tengo que cambiar mi despertador.

Levantandome torpemente apague la alarma de mi celular, ¿para que tenia un Blackberry de ultima generación si no lo utilizaba? Mis únicos contactos eran Charlie y Renne.

Lo tire en la cama y fui a ducharme, el agua calienta recorrio cada parte de mi cuerpo de mi muy agarrotado cuerpo, pensé en todo lo que había hecho el dia anterior y me di cuanta que me había portado muy mal con Esme, ella no tenia la culpa de que yo tuviera mi vida tan desgraciada mas bien ella trataba de hacerla mas amena,-Si, me tengo que disculpar con ella- pensé en voz alta.

Cuando Salí decidí por usar un pans y la camiseta que me regalo Renne el dia anterior, a pesar de todo no se miraba tan mal en mi, soy delgada pero tengo una linda figura, hago mucho ejercicio ya que mis padres han puesto un gimnasio en mi casa , claro es lo mínimo que pueden hacer, asi que paso muchas horas sudando y escuchando música de Within temptation. Amo ver como mi cuerpo se hace cada vez mas y mas ejercitado y digamos que eso hace que me sienta un poco mas comoda cuando me baño en mi piscina, si lo se tengo muchas cosas en este casa, pero no me juzguen es TODO lo que tengo, Mi teatro en casa, mi propio gimnasio, mi piscina, mi salón de baile, mi propio estudio en donde solo grabo canciones cuando me pongo sentimental, entre muchas otras cosas.

Despues de arreglarme, me puse mis crocs y baje a desayunar.

-Buenos días, como esta la señora mas especial de todas?- le dije a Esme dándole un Beso.

-Vaya al parecer la señorita cascarrabias salio de su estanque- me respondio con una gran sonrisa

-toma tu comida hize tu favorita otra vez-

-Por eso te amo Esme – le respondi y comencé a comer.

-Bella, sabes, bueno, este- dijo nerviosamente- Bueno veras, mañana digo ayer en la noche hable con tus padres acerca de algo que pasara mañana y pues-

-Al gramo Esme- le respondi con una gran sonrisa.

-Le pedi permiso a tus padres para que mañana venga mi prima Sue- me dijo con mucha vergüenza.

-Espera Sue es de la que tanto me has hablado?- La que tiene dos hijos?- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grite abranzandola emocionada- al fin podre estar con gente nueva, no es que no me agranden chicos, pero verte a ti, a Eleazar y Carmen todos los días no es muy conmovedor- le dije5

-wow perdón no sabia que te molestaba tanto la compañía de tu niñera, jardinero y sirvienta, señorita Swan- me respondio riendo.

-Bueno si contamos a Felix y Renata, aunque ya no los volveré a ver supongo- conteste

-Pero para que los quieres ver si ya te graduastes, en teoría ya no estas mas en la escuela, ya terminastes el instituto-

- Y nunca puse un pie en uno ironico no?- dije- Haber sido "exelente"- dije haciendo señas con mis dedos- en mis estudios y jamas haber competido con nadie, como se si soy exelente esme?- le pregunte.

-Basta solo con mirar que hallas dejado callado a tus profesores Bella, siempre me reia cada vez que Felix te hacia mala cara cada vez que tu le corregías- me dijo riendo.

-Bueno tengo internet y dispongo de mucho tiempo para usarlo no crees?- le conteste con una gran Sonrisa.

- Como es que no tienes esa cosa famosa de que todos hablan cuando miras E!- me pregunto.

- Hablas de Facebook o Twitter?- le pregunte metiéndome un pedazo de tostada a la boca.

- Esas dos perdidas de tiempo- me dijo removiendo lo que sea que estuviera cocinando.

- Bueno Mami y papi se han encargado que me sea imposible ingresar a esas cosas Esme- le dijo con sorna.

-Bueno ellos sabran porque lo hacen amor- me dijo dulcemente-}

-SI aja claro, como tu digas- le respondi con los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno sigue contándome acerca tu prima Sue- le pregunte

- Bueno ella será contratada como mi ayudande, digamos que el trabajo de esta casa es muy grande , y se necesita personal.- me dijo

- No entiendo si mis padres tienen tanto dinero como para hacer esta casa y mantener esos enormes muros, porque no simplemente contratan mas personas?- dije- No tiene sentido siquiera que me tengan aca encerrada no crees?- le dije

-Bueno ellos sabran lo que hacen Bella- me volvió a decir.

- Ya- le conteste.

- Bueno ella es un poco baja, tez morena y una hermosa cabellera lacia y negra- dijo tratando de volver al tema- ella no es mi prima sanguínea bella, mi tio la encontró en la puerta de su casa abandonada envuelta en una toalla sucia, y la adopto como su propia hija, siempre nos hemos llevado como hermanas, asi que hable con tus padres para que la contrataran ya que no tiene trabajo, asi que ellos dijeron que si y me pidieron que la trajera lo antes posible a casa-me termino de explicar.

-Bueno entonces será un placer estar con ella en esta casa, no logro entender como puede haber gente tan mala en el mundo, dejar una bebe indefensa eso no es justo- le dije un poco molesta.

-Lo se corazón pero siempre habrá gente mala en la vida- me dijo tristemente.

- Esme háblame acerca de tu familia, dime estas casada? Le pregunte- nunca me has contestado esa pregunta ahora escupe- le dije con una gran sonrisa

- Bueno la vida nunca fue tan buena conmigo Bella, aveces el mundo de afuera es muy cruel, mi historia no es un cuento de hadas sabes- me dijo con dolor en sus ojos.

-Esme si no quieres contarla tranquila no estas obligada- le dije tomando sus manos.

- Algun dia te lo contare corazón, por ahora no me siento muy bien ok?- me dijo dulcemente

-Claro esme cuando te sientas lista- respondi.

Esme era una mujer muy fuerte y guapa, puedo imaginar que en sus días de joven era muy hermosa, sin embargo se notaba que la vida la había golpeado mucho, detrás de sus hermosos ojos verdes se escondia una tristeza muy grande. No podía imaginar que le hubiese podido pasar, digo tan mala es la vida detrás de esas paredes?

Me fui a la ventana y mire atravez. – Cuando saldré de aca me pregunte a mi misma, e inmediatamente recordé el sueño de la noche anterior, mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy fuertemente, había visto muchas películas de muchos romances, mucha vida pero yo no tenia una. Y eso era muy triste.

Pero algún dia conocería al ojiverde que en mis sueños siempre estaba, y aunque tratara de no pensar en el al final del dia siempre se quedaba con migo.

HOLA CHICAS.. perdón por no publicar pero esq las vacaciones me consumieron xD jajaja perdón,,, se los prometo q publicare mas seguido :D REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS porfaaaa háganme sentir especial y les prometo que la historia se volverá mas interesante :D…. GRACIASSSS


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3 "Monotonía"

Las semanas pasaban, y con ellas los meses, Sue ya vivía con nosotras y era una alegría tenerla en casa, era muy graciosa y amorosa como Esme, ahora comprendia como se podían llevar tan bien, aveces nos poníamos a cantar y bailar en el saloncito de baile, tenia mi propio karaoke asi que nos acabamos las producciones de Within temptation, Adele y Jessie J, era muy gracioso escucharlas cantar ese tipo de canciones y lo era todavía mas cuando no llegábamos a las notas de (Cantante de WT) y nos poníamos a reir.

Pero como siempre la monotomia se convierte en costumbre y volvi a la etapa negra, en la que no quería ver a nadie y solo quería tener puestos mis audífonos y perderme en sonidos fuertes del rock de mis bandas favoritas, ya estaba harta, ya no quería estar mas tiempo allí, no importaba cuantas veces remodelaran mi cuerto o la casa, cuando miraba a travez de mis ventanas y miraba esa muralla a lo lejos, me ponía a llorar y soñar con lo que había atrás de ellas.

Conocia mucha teoría del mundo, desde las praderas hermosas en Europa hasta la Humedad y el calor característico y propio de los países Caribeños, si me hacían un examen conocía mucho de el mundo, pero solo lo teorico, de que sirve saber que idioma tengo que hablar de los 6 que me enseñaron, si jamas los usare con la gente.

-. Esme sabes que las mejores olas para surfear en Centroamerica se encuentran en El Salvador?- le dije a Esme.

- Que eso no esta en mexico?- me pregunto con una ceña alzada.

-Nooo- le dije riendo- ese es otro país, solo que es muy pequeño, pero no tanto como puerto rico- le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Pero puerto rico es un estado de Estados Unidos, asi no cuenta- me contesto terminando de poner la cena.

- Pero Estados Unidos lo compro mucho después de haberse independizado como país Esme- le contesta autosuficiente.

-Bueno colegialas callense ya y coman que escuchar tanta palabrería abrió mi apetito- nos interrumpio Sue.

Las tres reimos y nos sentamos a comer.

-Sue- le llame la atención cuando la vi comiendo con sus manos- Adonde esta tu educación de dama?- le pregunte riendo.

-Nunca he dicho que soy una o si?- me contesto tajante – Nunca tuve tiempo para desperdiciar aprendiendo esas cosas Bella, la vida me enseño muchas cosas de manera que jamas dejaría que te pasaran a ti- me dijo suavizando su mirada.

-Mira corazón- me dijo Esme tomando mi mano- Puede que sientas que tus padres son unos monstruos al tenerte encerrada aca, pero Bella, la vida real no es como todas las películas que miras, o como todas las novelas que te gusta leer, aveces la vida simplemente no te pone fáciles las cosas, y muchas veces se aprovecha de las pobres jóvenes inocentes e indefensas- me dijo con un brillo un poco raro en sus ojos.

-Ok suficiente Esme, le vas a meter miedo a Bella, ella no es como nosotras- le dijo en tono de reproche.

- Tienes razón Sue, ella es mas frágil- le dijo indiferente.

-Y como lo vas a saber si nunca la has visto en acción, por Dios jamas ha salido de aca, ella no sabe que es la vida porque no se lo permiten- le dijo subiendo el tono de su voz.

- Y tu piensas que soy yo la culpable- le dijo irónicamente Esme.

-Pues no pienso que seas culpable, jamas lo pensaría, pero le estas dando un mal concepto de la vida, no siempre es asi de mala, lo que nos paso a nosotras no significa que le pase a todas- le contesto Sue molesta.

-Suficiente- pegue en la mesa levantándome- En serio BASTA ya, Lamento escuchar que les halla ido tan mal en la vida en serio lo lamento mucho, pero no es justo, por lo menos ustedes si pudieron vivir, aveces el dolor es el único que te recuerda que estas vivo, ustedes tienen memorias, tienen recuerdos, tienen algo, y a pesar que yo tengo todo lo material no tengo nada, solo una casa grandota rodeada de muros altísimos que no me permiten ver nada, es muy triste saber que apenas tengo 19 años y me siento hastiada de mi propia vida, porque no tengo libertad, no tengo nada, asi que dejen de quejarse y agradezcan que ustedes si tienen esa libertad- les grite y me dirije enfuruñada hacia mi dormitorio.

Me tire en mi cama y comencé a llorar, si llámenme patética, pero pónganse en mis zapatos, jamas eh ido al cine, ni a comprar a una tienda, jamas fui al instituto, no tengo ni Facebook ni twitter, no puedo chatear, no se como lo hace Renne pero no tengo acceso a nada de eso.

Limpie mis lagrimas harta de tanto llanto, eso era típico en mi vida, me frustraba y me ponía a llorar, asi que me levante y me fui a lavar la cara.

-No mas lagrimas Isabella, deja de ser tan débil por favor- me dije viendo mi reflejo en el espejo.

"Summer after higschool when whe first meet (seguir con la letra)" sono mi celular.

Corri y lo tome.

-Alo Mamá?- pregunte

-Quien mas iba a ser que yo Mon amour- me dijo con su patético intento de falso acento francés.

- Pues no se talves la CIA se dio cuenta de mi secuestro permanente y mis verdaderos papas están en mi busca- le respondi acidamente.

- Mon amour- me dijo en tono de reproche

- Ok me callo, que deseas Renne- le pregunte

- Vamos a casa en una semana- me respondio

Mi cara perdió color y solo me quede estatica, no podía decir nada, estaba muy emocionada pero no quería demostrarlo, después de mas de un año iban a visitarme, al fin.

-,Ok exelente entonces Esme y Yo los estaremos esperando buen viaje mamá- y le colgué.

Me sente en la cama, saque mi libreta en donde tenia esas hermosas imágenes y fotos de los viajes y países que anhelaba conocer, cerre los ojos y una lagrima bajo por mis mejillas.

Algun dia se acabaría este martirio?...

Chicassssss espero que les haya gustado, perdón por no publicar seguido pero soy estudiante de medicina y me cuesta mucho trabajo sacar tiempo pero prometo que el siguiente capitulo se volverá mas interesante nuestra bella conocera a EDWARDDDDD peroooooooo solo si me regalan REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSS porfisssssss háganme sentir leida xD jajajaja

Pulsen el botoncito y me dejan su regalito.. cualquier cosa q deseen :D


End file.
